Um Dia Daqueles
by Shakinha
Summary: COMPLETA Uma sexta feira 13 pode atazanar os garotos Sohma? Confiram... Epílogo: Tohru
1. Yuki

Essa é a minha primeira fic de Fruits Basket… Depois de muito tempo escrevendo de Saint Seiya, resolvi dar uma variada. Espero que esteja bom.

**Um Dia Daqueles**

**1. Yuki**

Yuki Sohma acordou antes da hora. Bem antes da hora. Olhou no despertador.

-Quatro da manhã? Não acredito!

Virou para o canto e tentou dormir de novo. Não conseguiu. Quando, finalmente pegou no sono, o despertador tocou estridente no seu ouvido. Ele acordou num pulo.

-MERDA!

Desligou o despertador e se levantou pra tomar café. Olhou da escada Tohru alegre na cozinha, mas acabou escorregando e rolando escada abaixo, fazendo a menina levar um susto.

-Yuki-kun! Você está bem?

-Ai… Acho que sim…

Mal se levantou e caiu de novo, só que desta vez foi porque Kyo despencara escada abaixo em cima dele.

-GAH! Tinha que ser! Baka neko!

-Ah, cala a boca! Eu não quis me jogar escada abaixo!

Tohru tentava evitar uma possível briga quando Shigure apareceu.

-Bom dia! Ué, porque vocês estão discutindo logo de manhã? Ah, é, eu me esqueci, vocês discutem sempre…

Antes que Kyo pudesse partir pra cima do primo, a menina disse que o café estava servido. Pouco depois, estavam todos na mesa, tomando café, tranquilamente, quando o telefone toca. Yuki se assusta com o barulho e engasga.

-Yuki-kun!

-Deixa, daqui a pouco ele volta ao normal.- Disse Shigure antes de pegar o telefone. –Alô? Aya?

Yuki engasga de novo e Kyo começa a rir. Tohru faz sinal para os dois ficarem quietos para poderem escutar o que o mais velho dizia.

-Sim, sim… Não. Tudo bem. Tohru está bem. Que? Sim, espera aí que eu vou ver.- Tampa o bocal com a mão e grita: -Tohru, tem problema o Aya e o Hari virem jantar aqui hoje?

-Er…- Ela olha para Yuki e Kyo, que balançam a cabeça negativamente. - Ah, pode sim!

Yuki e Kyo despencam.

-Porra, hoje é dia!- Diz Kyo nervoso. -Também, olha o calendário!

Todos vão olhar. E lá estava: Sexta-Feira 13.

-Vocês não estão acreditando nessa besteira, né?- Disse Yuki, pegando o material escolar. -Vamos, já estamos atrasados!

Foi só ele pôr o pé pra fora da casa que a mochila de Kyo despencou bem em cima do seu pé.

-AAAAIIIIII! - Ele gritou e começou a massagear o pé. -O que você leva nessa mochila, merda!

-Nada demais, só alguns livros… Droga, agora que arrebentou, como eu vou carregar isso tudo?

-Você ta preocupado com como você vai carregar? E o meu pé!

-Não enche, rato maldito. Agora vamos que a gente tá atrasado.

Eles vão para a escola, mas acabam chegando atrasados e perdendo o primeiro horário.

-Droga! Culpa sua, baka neko, que jogou os livros no meu pé hoje mais cedo… Tá doendo até agora!

-Culpa minha? A alça da minha mochila arrebenta e a culpa é minha? Ah, vá tomar no…

-Meninos, não briguem!- Dizia Tohru, tentando acalmar a situação. Mas quando ela foi entrar no meio dos dois, passaram uns garotos correndo pelo corredor que a empurraram em cima deles. Resultado: Tohru recolhendo as roupas e um gato encarando um rato no corredor da escola.

-Venham aqui!- Disse a garota entrando no banheiro feminino.

-Peraí!- Disse o gato. -Eu não vou entrar aí!

-Então fique aí e deixe que todos te vejam pelado quando você se transformar.- Disse Yuki, nervoso, entrando no banheiro com Tohru.

Assim que eles entram no banheiro, eles se transformam novamente. Tohru vira depressa para o outro lado para não ver nada, mas justo nesse momento, um grupo de meninas entra no banheiro.

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Os dois Sohma pegam as roupas e pulam pela janela.

-Olha o mico que a gente pagou, baka neko!

-Como se a culpa fosse minha, cala a boca!

Os dois se vestem e voltam para as aulas. Tudo transcorre normalmente, até na hora de voltar pra casa.

-Meninos, eu tava pensando em fazer um jantar especial, já que Ayame-san e Hatori-san vão jantar com a gente.

-E pra piorar meu dia, meu irmão vai jantar com a gente… Que ótimo!

Tohru pensou: "AAHH! O ABISMO!"

-Yuki-kun, não é tão ruim assim… Pensa nos pontos positivos…

Kyo riu.

-Os únicos pontos positivos vão ser quando o Yuki passar vexame com o irmão doido dele na frente de um bando de gente.

Yuki pôs o pé na frente dele, fazendo-o tropeçar e cair de cara no chão, mas acabou se distraindo com isso e meteu a cara num poste.

-Yuki-kun! Kyo-kun!- Dizia Tohru preocupada.

Ela tentou ajudar, mas os dois disseram estar bem e foram para casa. Ao chegar, almoçaram e Tohru foi trabalhar. Kyo foi dar uma volta e Shigure se fechou no quarto, dizendo que ia escrever (mas o que ele realmente ia fazer, ninguém sabia). Mais tarde, Yuki resolveu fazer um lanchinho. Pegou os ingredientes na cozinha e estava cozinhando quando o telefone tocou.

-Kyo! Vai atender o telefone!- Ele ouviu Shigure gritar do quarto.

Como Kyo não estava por perto, ele mesmo foi atender.

-Alô?

-Yuki?

-Quem é?

-Não está reconhecendo a linda voz do seu irmão?

-Ayame?

-Exato!

-Que foi?

-Quero avisar que vou pra casa do Shigure agora. Tive uns contratempos aqui e preciso sair da loja. Tchau.

Desligou. Yuki ficou olhando para o telefone como se aquilo não passasse de um pesadelo, mas algo o fez voltar sua atenção para a cozinha: cheiro de queimado.

-Meu deus! Esqueci a panela no fogo!

Voltou correndo pra cozinha, mas não conseguiu salvar o arroz que estava cozinhando para fazer bolinhos. Só então se lembrou da panela própria para arroz que Tohru encontrara da primeira vez que arrumou a cozinha.

-Eu sou um gênio. Droga! Melhor ir dormir, pois a sorte não está do meu lado hoje.

Foi só ele chegar no alto da escada que escorregou e despencou rolando.

-MERDA! DE NOVO!

Subiu com muito cuidado, entrou em seu quarto, fechou a porta e esperou. Pouco depois, ouviu vozes na sala. Reconheceu a de Shigure e de seu irmão. Parecia que estavam reclamando de alguma coisa. Resolveu não se meter e ficar onde estava, em segurança. Depois, ouviu a voz de Tohru chamando para o jantar. Aí sim, desceu e se juntou aos outros na mesa para o jantar. Lá, viu que Hatori também estava (com um acara não muito boa, mas estava). Ayame estava com cara de quem chupou limão e Shigure tinha um olho roxo. Kyo parecia estar todo machucado e Tohru servia um suco de maracujá para ele e para os outro. "Puxa!" Pensou Yuki "Parece que eu não fui o único que sofri com a sexta-feira 13 aqui."

-O que aconteceu?- Perguntou ele, chegando perto.

-Senta aí que a gente te conta.- Disse Shigure.

XxxX

Mandem reviews! Preciso saber das opiniões alheias!

O projeto tem mais 4 capítulos…

No próximo capítulo, o dia do KYO!


	2. Kyo

**2. Kyo**

Kyo acordou às três da madrugada e não conseguiu mais pregar o olho. Depois, quando finalmente conseguiu, foi acordado pelo despertador de Yuki no quarto do lado.

-Porra, mas será que nem dormir eu posso direito? Kuso nezumi, tinha que ser coisa dele.

Kyo acorda, vai no banheiro e se olha no espelho.

-Putz, mas que cara de sono. Melhor tomar um banho, senão eu vou acabar dormindo na aula.

Ele tira o pijama e abre o chuveiro. Espera a água esquentar (gatos detestam água fria) e entra debaixo. Foi só se ensaboar que, de repente, ouviu um barulho estranho e a água ficou gelada.

-GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ele sai do alcance do jato de água, mas se lembra que estava ensaboado, então termina o banho na água fria mesmo.

-Raios, hoje é meu dia!

Estava indo para a sala, quando tropeçou na beirada da escada e saiu rolando, caindo bem em cima de Yuki.

-GAH!! Tinha que ser!! Baka neko!

-Ah, cala a boca! Eu não quis me jogar escada abaixo!!

Tohru tentava evitar uma possível briga quando Shigure apareceu.

-Bom dia!! Ué, porque vocês estão discutindo logo de manhã? Ah, é, eu me esqueci, vocês discutem sempre…

Kyo tentou ignorar o comentário dispensável de Shigure, como se ele fizesse algum comentário decente, pois Tohru havia chamado para o café. Nisso Ayame liga para avisar que ia jantar na casa deles e Yuki tem um treco. Só podia ser sexta feira 13 mesmo… Pra completar, na hora de sair, a alça da sua mochila arrebenta e ela despenca em cima do pé de Yuki. Ignorando as reclamações do primo sobre o pé, ele disse:

-Droga, agora que arrebentou, como eu vou carregar isso tudo?

Foi pra escola levando a mochila na mão, já que não dava pra pendurar. Como estava carregando alguns "livrinhos", estava bem pesado. Eles se atrasam e Kyo finge não escutar o que Yuki disse sobre ele ter jogado os livros em seu pé. Quando Tohru tenta acalmar a discussão, passam uns bakas e derrubam a menina em cima dos dois. Resultado: Tohru recolhendo as roupas e um gato encarando um rato no corredor da escola.

-Venham aqui!- Disse a garota entrando no banheiro feminino.

-Peraí!- Disse o gato. -Eu não vou entrar aí!

Entrar em banheiro feminino era demais pra ele.

-Então fique aí e deixe que todos te vejam pelado quando você se transformar.- Disse Yuki, nervoso, entrando no banheiro com Tohru.

"Raios! Kuso Nezumi! Só me faltava essa!" Ele pensava enquanto seguia os dois pra dentro do banheiro. Logo após entrarem, se transformaram novamente e um grupo de garotas entrou no banheiro. Rapidamente, os dois Sohma pularam a janela.

-Olha o mico que a gente pagou, baka neko!!

-Como se a culpa fosse minha, cala a boca!!!

Os dois se vestiram e voltaram para a aula. "Droga. Tinha que ser uma sexta-feira 13 mesmo. E ainda falam que esse dia não dá azar." Na volta pra casa, Tohru comenta:

-Meninos, eu tava pensando em fazer um jantar especial, já que Ayame-san e Hatori-san vão jantar com a gente.

-E pra piorar meu dia, meu irmão vai jantar com a gente… Que ótimo!

Tohru pensou: "AAHH!! O ABISMO!!!"

-Yuki-kun, não é tão ruim assim… Pensa nos pontos positivos…

Kyo riu.

-Os únicos pontos positivos vão ser quando o Yuki passar vexame com o irmão doido dele na frente de um bando de gente.

Yuki pôs o pé na frente dele, fazendo-o tropeçar e cair de cara no chão, mas acabou se distraindo com isso e meteu a cara num poste.

-Yuki-kun!!! Kyo-kun!!!- Dizia Tohru preocupada.

-Não se preocupe, estamos bem.- Disse Yuki

"Eu estaria melhor se esse rato não estivesse aqui." Pensa Kyo. Ao chegarem em casa, almoçara e Tohru foi trabalhar. Kyo resolveu sair para esfriar a cabeça. Estava andando tranquilamente nas redondezas quando um gato caiu na sua cabeça.

-AH! Que é isso? De onde você saiu?

O gato só deu um pulo e saiu correndo pro meio do mato.

-Unf. Gatos doidos.

Nisso passa um cachorro correndo. O cachorro resolve, de uma hora pra outra, correr atrás de Kyo.

-AAAHHH!!!! Só me faltava essa!!! Cachorro louco!!!!

Ele tropeça e despenca num barranco, caindo num riachinho.

-Porra! To todo molhado! E ainda to sujo de terra. Se eu chegar em casa assim, todo mundo vai me encher o saco.

Ele se levanta e sai, meio mancando. "Ai minha perna." Ele só não contava com um lamaçal escorregadio.

-AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Escorrega e sai patinando, tropeça numa raiz e cai de cara na lama.

-Eca… Que nojo! (cuspindo lama) É melhor sair daqui antes que a coisa piore.

Saiu andando, mas escorregou e caiu num arbusto, ficando cheio de folhas. Parecia um monstro cheio de lama e folhas. Foi assim até chegar em casa. Ao chegar, viu uma pessoa coberta de lama chegando correndo. Sua primeira reação, depois do susto, foi pegar um galho que estava por perto e bater na criatura.

-Toma isso, coisa esquisita!!!

Para seu espanto, a criatura disse:

-Kyo, quer parar com isso?

E ele reconheceu a voz como a de seu primo Hatori. Nisso ele olhou para a casa de Shigure e viu o carro do primo estacionado.

-Se você está aqui, quem…

-Ayame.- Ele respondeu olhando para o carro.

Do carro, saiu Ayame num estado que Kyo jamais imaginaria que o primo estivesse. Ele olhou para Hatori e gritou:

-Pelo menos conseguimos desatolar o carro!

O gato nem ficou para ouvir o resto, subiu correndo para tomar um banho. Ficou o restante das horas até o jantar fechado em seu quarto. Era melhor não arriscar ir para o telhado, as coisas já estavam ruins demais para piorarem. Quando sentiu o cheiro da comida, desceu para o jantar. Hatori e Ayame já se encontravam em estado de normalidade aparente, se não fosse pelas caras que eles estavam na mesa. Pouco depois Yuki se juntou a eles.

-O que aconteceu?- Perguntou ele, chegando perto.

-Senta aí que a gente te conta.- Disse Shigure.

Nessa hora, Kyo pensou: "Pelo visto eu não fui o único a sofrer com a sexta-feira 13 por aqui. O que será que aconteceu com os outros?"

OoOoOoO

Esse foi o dia do Kyo. Mandem reviews para eu saber das opiniões das minhas leitoras!!! Valeu **Harumi Chan**, **Anne-chan**, **Fernanda** e **Deby-chan**.

O próximo será o Hatori!! .

Kissus!!!


	3. Hatori

**3. Hatori**

Hatori acordou cedo como de costume e a primeira coisa que fez foi tomar um banho. Estava pensando na vida debaixo do chuveiro quando as luzes se apagaram e a água ficou gelada.

-AH!! Mas que merda!! Ainda bem que eu já tinha acabado.

O banho de água fria no final o fez ficar com frio quando saiu do banheiro.

-Brrr…

Colocou sua roupa habitual de trabalho e foi para o escritório terminar de organizar umas coisas. Quando abriu a porta do escritório, levou um susto. Suas fichas, que ele tinha organizado todas em ordem alfabética na noite anterior, estavam espalhadas pela sala.

-Não acredito… Mas quem poderia ter feito isso?- Ele olha para a janela. -Não acredito que deixei a janela aberta ontem!! Como pude ser tão descuidado?

Ele começa a juntar as fichas, teria muito tempo para reorganizá-las, e pegou um calendário que também tinha caído no chão.

-Sexta-feira 13? Hunf, como se eu acreditasse nisso…

Pôs o calendário em cima da mesa junto com a papelada. Se acomodou na cadeira para colocar tudo em ordem quando ouviu um grito do lado de fora da casa. Saiu correndo, pensando que alguém poderia ter se machucado, mas quando chegou lá, viu que Momiji, Hiro e Kisa estavam parados olhando para algo na parede, que ele foi perceber que era a caixa da eletricidade da sede.

-O que estão fazendo aqui? Isso dá choque, sabia?

-É que nós estávamos jogando bola.- Explicou Momiji. -E a bola bateu nisso aí, que fez uns barulhos estranhos e saiu faísca.

"Então foi por isso que o chuveiro pifou." Ele dá uma olhada e vê que a fonte do problema era apenas um fuzil desencaixado.

-Ora, eu posso consertar isso. É rápido, vejam.

O que aconteceu em seguida foi uma fração de segundo. Ele ia encaixar a peça quando Hiro disse:

-Não deveria primeiro desligar a chave geral pra mexer aí?

Mas ele já tinha encaixado o fuzil, o que resultou num tremendo choque com direito a faíscas. O garotos gritaram assustados, Hatori foi lançado para trás e as luzes da sede inteira se apagaram. Várias reclamações foram ouvidas. O médico dos Sohma se levantou com a mão na cabeça.

-Ai… Isso doeu…- Se olhou numa janela. -AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Seu cabelo estava em pé. As três crianças riam dos cabelos arrepiados e chamuscados do primo.

-Desculpa, Hari, mas você tá muito engraçado assim…- Disse Momiji rindo.

Ele voltou para seu quarto e se arrumou novamente. Estava prontinho para voltar aos seus afazeres quando alguém bateu na porta. Era Kureno.

-O que foi?

-Hã… Akito está te chamando.

"Ah, pronto! Só me faltava essa."

-Você sabe o que ela quer?

-Não, ela só mandou te chamar.

Os dois seguiram até os aposentos do patriarca, onde a prima estava estirada num sofá vendo televisão.

-Akito?

Ela olhou.

-Mandou me chamar?

Ela voltou a olhar para a TV.

-Sim, mandei.

-E posso saber o motivo?

Ela olhou novamente.

-Quero roupas novas.

Isso pegou tanto Hatori como Kureno de surpresa.

-Hã? Roupas? Você quer que eu vá comprar roupas pra você?

-Não está bem óbvio o que estou querendo dizer?

-Sim, está, mas por que eu?

-Porque você é confiável.

-Oras, mande o Kureno.

Ela atirou uma almofada quase na cabeça dele.

-E você acha que eu vou deixar o Kureno zanzando por aí? Vai logo!! E eu quero da loja do Ayame, porque ele faz roupas sob medida pra mim.

Pronto, agora sim não terminaria nunca seu trabalho. Provavelmente Ayame ia pegá-lo de conversa até o fim do dia. Tinha que ser uma sexta-feira 13 mesmo. Pegou o carro e ia saindo da sede quando Kureno correu ao seu encontro.

-O que foi agora, Akito mudou de idéia?

-Antes fosse. Ela mandou você trazer doces.

-Doces? O que deu na cabeça dessa menina?

-Sei lá, mas eu não quero saber o que vai acontecer com a minha se eu não te passar esse recado. Acho que ela tá de TPM.

"B-E-L-EZA. Era o que faltava pra completar meu dia de sorte."

-Ótimo, estou de saída.

Saiu da sede o mais rápido possível. Passou numa confeitaria para comprar alguns doces e ficou observando o balcão. Nessa hora, uma das garçonetes estava servindo um suco de laranja para um cliente ao lado dele, e derramou um bocado no balcão. O suco escorreu pra cima de Hatori, manchando sua camisa branca de laranja.

-ARGH!!

-Me desculpe, senhor…

-Não tem problema.- Disse ele se limpando com uns guardanapos. -Apenas me dê um pedaço dessas seis tortas doces aqui.

Ele não fazia a menor idéia do que sua prima estava afim de comer, então pegou uma fatia de cada sabor. O que ela não quisesse, era só distribuir entre as crianças.

-Aqui estão suas fatias, senhor. Pêssego, chocolate, morango, abacaxi, coco e cenoura com cobertura de chocolate.- Disse a garçonete passando uma caixa a ele.

-Obrigado. Espere que vou pegar o dinheiro.

Quando foi colocar a mão no bolso para pegar a carteira, a caixa com as fatias de torta despencou no chão, atirando seu conteúdo por todo lado. Uma verdadeira lambança. Hatori deu um tapa na própria testa. Parece que a mulher da confeitaria foi com a sua cara, ou o achou bonito, mas ofereceu os mesmos pedaços de antes, cobrando apenas uma leva. Ele agradeceu e voltou para o carro, deixando a caixa no banco do carona.

-Agora é só ir pra loja do Aya.

Indo para a loja de seu primo, foi pego de surpresa por um engarrafamento dos diabos.

-Mais essa agora!! Vou ligar o rádio para relaxar.

Ligou o rádio, mas as músicas que tocavam não o agradavam nem um pouco, então ele colocou numa rádio de notícias, mas as coisas também não estavam muito boas.

"_Engarrafamento de cinco km devido a um acidente. Motoristas, evitem passar por esta região…_"

-Hunf. E só agora eu fico sabendo…

"_Crianças desaparecidas na floresta…_"

-Isso parece filme de Hollywood. Cansei destas notícias.

Desligou o rádio. Quando finalmente o engarrafamento andou, o carro morre.

-Droga!! Só faltava essa… Liga, raios!!

Custou a ligar o carro de novo, o que causou uma onda de motoristas nervosos gritando palavrões. Pegou um atalho por umas ruas menores e estava quase chegando na loja quando passou por cima de alguma coisa que parecia um cabo de vassoura. Parou o carro e olhou no retrovisor. Uma cobra. Ele tinha atropelado uma cobra.

-Céus!!

Ele saiu do carro e correu até o animal atropelado.

-Aya? É você, Aya?? Fala comigo!! Caralho, não é pra você sair assim atravessando ruas sem prestar atenção… Ayame, diz alguma coisa!!

-Hatori?

-Ah, você está vivo!!

-É claro que estou.

-Então se mexa!!

-Tori-san… Olhe para trás.

Ele olhou para trás e viu Ayame parado olhando para ele com uma cara curiosa.

-O que você está fazendo aí no chão?

Ele se levantou, limpando os joelhos com as mãos.

-Nada não. Precisava de um favor seu… Você está molhado??

-É uma longa história. Diga, Tori-san, em que posso ajudá-lo?

-Preciso da sua loja.

Ele olhou para o outro lado com uma cara fechada.

-É outra longa história, mas não posso te levar lá hoje. Tive que fechar a loja mais cedo.

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Outra vez?? Hoje é meu dia de sorte!!"

-Tori-san, posso te pedir um favor?

-Diga.

-Me dá uma carona?

-Claro…

Os dois entraram no carro.

-Nossa, Aya, que cheiro ruim!

-Ah, a culpa não é minha! É que estourou um esgoto em frente à minha loja e quando eu saí, passou um carro e jogou aquela água suja em mim. Sem contar que pisei numa merda de cachorro quando estava vindo pra cá.

-Ai, meu carro…

-Vou descontar no Shigure quando chegarmos lá.

Hatori deu uma freada brusca.

-Hatori!!

-Eu me esqueci!! Esqueci de ligar pro Shigure!!

-Não tem problema, eu liguei.

-E eu tinha que levar umas coisinhas pra Akito na sede e…- Ele jogou as mãos para o alto. -AAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!! AYAME!!!!!!!!

-Que foi??

-A CAIXA!!!

-Que caixa??

-A CAIXA QUE ESTAVA NESSE BANCO QUE VOCÊ SENTOU!!!!!!!!!

-Tinha uma caixa aqui?

Ele se levantou um pouco e tirou uma caixa amassada do assento.

-Está falando disso? Ih, eu nem vi quando entrei. Seja lá o que tinha aqui, ficou amassado. Parece que eram pedaços de tortas.

-ARGH!!!

-Que foi?

-Eram os pedaços de torta que a Akito pediu!!

-Ih… Eram…

Ele bateu a cara no volante.

-Tori, vamos logo pra casas do Shigure, sim?

Dito e feito, foram para a casa do primo, mas, pouco antes de chegarem lá, o carro atolou num lamaçal.

-Perfeito!! Meu carro limpinho!!

Ele acelerou, mas não conseguiu desatolar o carro de jeito nenhum.

-Acho que vamos ter que empurra o carro, Ayame.

-Mas se nós dois sairmos, quem vai dirigir? E eu não tenho forças para empurrar.

Acabou que Hatori teve que sair pra empurrar o carro enquanto Ayame ficava no volante.

-Acelera, Ayame!!

Arrependeu-se profundamente de ter dito isto, pois na hora em que Ayame pisou no acelerador, Hatori tomou um banho de lama e, na hora que conseguiram desatolar o carro, ele caiu de cara na lama. E teve que ir correndo atrás do carro, pois se recusou a imundar o interior de seu carro. Quando chegou, ainda teve que aturar Kyo achando que ele era uma criatura estranha e batendo em sua cabeça com um galho. Entrou na casa do primo, que saía do banheiro.

-Ah, o que é isso!!- Gritou Shigure.

-Shigure, sou eu, Hatori. Preciso de um banho. Posso usar seu banheiro?

Ele continuou olhando, incrédulo, e arregalou ainda mais os olhos quando Ayame entrou. Hatori e Ayame repararam que Shigure tinha um olho roxo.

-Gure-san, preciso tomar banho!!

Depois de tomar banho, Hatori foi para a sala de jantar com os primos e esperou até Tohru servir o jantar. Até se esqueceu do que ia fazer quando saíra da sede, mas se lembrou quando Ayame mostrou uma caixa amassada.

-Parece que isso aqui eram tortas.

-Tortas?

Shigure pegou a caixa. E começou a comer.

-Estive com vontade de comer doces o dia todo!! Mas eu tive uns contratempos…

-Você não foi o único… EI!! Essas tortas eram da Akito!!

Os três se olharam por um instante e Hatori apoiou a cabeça na mão.

-Pode deixar, depois eu compro outras.

-Ela tá nervosa pra cacete.- Disse Shigure. -Parece que tá de TPM. Odeio quando ela tá nessa época.

-Você esteve lá?- perguntou Ayame.

-Ah, é uma longa história, depois eu conto.

Nisso, Kyo chegou e Tohru começou a servir a mesa. Pouco depois Yuki se juntou a eles.

-O que aconteceu?- Perguntou ele, chegando perto.

-Senta aí que a gente te conta.- Disse Shigure.

OooOooO

Não sei qual dia será o pior. O próximo será o dia do Ayame. Até o próximo capítulo!! E obrigada pelas reviews: **Maia Sorovar**, **Ana**, **Kira** e **Deby-chan**!!! Continuem deixando reviews, eu gosto de saber o que acham da minha fic…

Kissus!!


	4. Ayame

Depois de um ano sem atualizar, aqui está o novo capítulo da fic: o dia do Ayame. Vejam como a serpente dos Sohma se saiu nessa sexta-feira 13.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**5. Ayame**

Ayame acordara cedo e estava preparando o café quando Minne chegou na cozinha com cara de quem não tinha dormido direito.

- Minne? O que houve?

- Acho que gripei, chefinho… (espirra) Não vai dar pra ir trabalhar hoje…

- Ih… Hoje só pode ser sexta feira 13! (olha o calendário) Pior que é mesmo! Volte pra cama, Minne, eu cuido das coisas hoje.

- Obrigada!

Ela deu um beijinho no rosto dele e voltou para o quarto. Ele sentou na mesa com uma xícara de café, olhando o que tinha que fazer no dia.

- Aiai, tenho tudo isso pra terminar… E ainda por cima, sozinho! AH!!

Ele se descuidou um segundo e a xícara caiu, derramando café quente em seu colo.

- QUENTE!! QUENTE!!

Pega um copo de água na pia e joga em si mesmo.

- Nada mal pra começar o dia. Tomara que meu real corpinho não fique marcado. – Olha para o relógio. – Hora de abrir a loja.

Ayame troca de roupa novamente e desce para a loja. Era uma sorte morar logo acima da loja, senão ele apostava que ia chegar atrasado para abrir. Estava tudo correndo bem, até... Um fio desencapado soltou umas faisquinhas.

- Hmm. Preciso chamar um eletricista. Mas... Isso vai me fazer gastar. Pra que gastar se eu posso consertar?

Subiu de novo.

- Minne!

- Sim, chefinho? – Ela respondeu do quarto.

Ele foi até lá.

- Você sabe onde está a caixa de ferramentas?

- Ta onde você deixou. Você nunca mexe nela, por que resolveu mexer hoje?

- Vou consertar uma coisinha na loja.

- Só não explode tudo, ok?

Ele riu e foi até o quartinho onde os dois guardavam coisas que nunca usavam. O lugar era cheio de tralha e a tal caixa de ferramentas estava numa prateleira alta.

- Ah, então está aí.

Ele se espichou um pouco e não alcançou. Subiu em uma caixinha (que ele nem sabia o que tinha dentro) e ainda assim não alcançou. Pôs uma caixa em cima da outra e ficou na ponta dos pés.

- Peguei!

Nessa hora, a caixa caiu com tudo em cima dele, que despencou das caixas e levou um belo tombo fazendo um estrondo.

- Chefinho??? – Minne chegou correndo de robe cor-de-rosa. – O que aconteceu??

- Aii...

Minne ajuda Ayame a se levantar e dá um jeitinho na bagunça, jogando tudo pra dentro do armário de novo e fechando a porta.

- Minne, é melhor você voltar pra cama. Eu cuido de tudo hoje. Ai...

- Você é quem sabe, mas não vou dormir antes de colocar gelo na sua cabeça.

Só que, quando ela pegou o gelo, tropeçou e jogou sem querer o gelo na cara dele.

- Ai!

- Desculpa!!

- Sem problemas, agora vá dormir que você ta precisando.

- Ok.

Ela vai pro quarto e Ayame volta pra loja.

-Hm, que cheiro estranho. Na verdade, que cheiro ruim mesmo! Que é isso?

Foi na porta da loja e viu que um esgoto tinha estourado na rua. Tentou ligar para o dique-reclamações, mas só dava ocupado.

- Alguém da realeza como eu devia ter uma linha de telefone particular para números como esses. Vou cuidar de outras coisas enquanto isso.

Ele estava se referindo ao fio desencapado que continuava a soltar faíscas. Pegou a caixa de ferramentas, pensando no que ia fazer.

- Será que eu ligo para o Tori-san?

Pega o celular e liga. Ocupado.

- Ele também devia ter uma linha particular só pra mim. E agora, o que eu faço com isso? Já sei! Vou cortar.

Ayame pega um alicate e corta o fio. Ou melhor, tenta, porque a única coisa que consegue é levar um belo choque e causar um curto, apagando as luzes da loja.

- Ah, que ótimo! Que mais me falta acontecer hoje?

Nisso, Minne aparece na escada.

- Chefinho, o gás acabou. Liguei pra entregadora, mas eles só podem entregar amanhã. Como vamos almoçar?

- Pega as sobras na geladeira!

Pouco depois ela volta.

- Mas aqui só tem comida pra um almoço. Não tem problema, eu divido com você o resto na janta.

- Não! Você precisa comer bem! Eu vou jantar na casa do Gure-san. Já vou ligar pra ele.

- Ok. Ah, só mais uma coisa: por que seu cabelo tá em pé?

- Levei um choque, mas to legal. Volta pra cama.

Ela obedeceu. Ele pegou o telefone e ligou para a casa de seu primo Shigure, dizendo que ia jantar lá. Aproveitou e disse que levaria Hatori. Como ele disse que estava tudo bem, estava combinado. Desligou o telefone, feliz por ter resolvido sobre a comida, mas a felicidade passou num instante quando olhou para o fio que tentara cortar e viu que as faíscas alcançaram um dos panos da loja e iniciara um incêndio.

- FOGO!!! FOGO!!!

Por sorte, a loja tinha esguichadores com detector de fumaça no teto e todos começaram a esguichar água ao mesmo tempo, apagando o foco de incêndio, mas molhando a loja toda. O jeito foi fechar a loja para "manutenção".

- Não acredito que isso tá acontecendo comigo!

- Isso o que, chefinho?

- Volta pra cama! Não é nada, não! E não venha aqui embaixo!

- Ok!

Ele fica andando de um lado para o outro na loja encharcada.

- Terei que antecipar meus planos. Vou pra casa do Shigure agora!

Ayame liga de novo pra casa do primo.

-Alô?

-Yuki?

-Quem é?

-Não está reconhecendo a linda voz do seu irmão?

-Ayame?

-Exato!

-Que foi?

-Quero avisar que vou pra casa do Shigure agora. Tive uns contratempos aqui e preciso sair da loja. Tchau.

Telefonema rápido, mas foi preciso. Ayame saiu da loja e pisou em algo que não devia.

- Oh, shit! Literalmente... Raios de cachorros que usam a rua de banheiro, ainda mais em frente à minha linda loja. Que mais me falta acontecer?

Nisso, passa um carro na rua, jogando a água do esgoto estourado bem em cima dele.

- ARGH!!

Saiu andando, do jeito que estava. Depois de andar uns dois quarteirões, viu o carro de Hatori parado.

- O que será que ele está fazendo aqui?

Foi até lá e viu o primo ajoelhado no chão falando com alguma coisa.

-Aya? É você, Aya?? Fala comigo!! Caralho, não é pra você sair assim atravessando ruas sem prestar atenção… Ayame, diz alguma coisa!!

Ele pensou: "Hã? Ele ta falando comigo?" Resolveu responder.

-Hatori?

-Ah, você está vivo!!

-É claro que estou.

-Então se mexa!!

-Tori-san… Olhe para trás.

Ayame estava com cara de quem não tava entendendo nada.

-O que você está fazendo aí no chão?

Hatori se levantou, limpando os joelhos com as mãos.

-Nada não. Precisava de um favor seu… Você está molhado??

-É uma longa história. Diga, Tori-san, em que posso ajudá-lo?

-Preciso da sua loja.

Ele olhou para o outro lado com uma cara fechada.

-É outra longa história, mas não posso te levar lá hoje. Tive que fechar a loja mais cedo.

"É, parece que Tori-san não ficou muito feliz com a notícia. Se eu soubesse que ele ia me visitar, nem teria saído da cama hoje. Melhor aproveitar que ele tá aqui e com o carro."

-Tori-san, posso te pedir um favor?

-Diga.

-Me dá uma carona?

-Claro…

Os dois entraram no carro.

-Nossa, Aya, que cheiro ruim!

-Ah, a culpa não é minha! É que estourou um esgoto em frente à minha loja e quando eu saí, passou um carro e jogou aquela água suja em mim. Sem contar que pisei numa merda de cachorro quando estava vindo pra cá.

-Ai, meu carro…

-Vou descontar no Shigure quando chegarmos lá.

Hatori deu uma freada brusca.

-Hatori!!

-Eu me esqueci!! Esqueci de ligar pro Shigure!!

-Não tem problema, eu liguei.

-E eu tinha que levar umas coisinhas pra Akito na sede e…- Ele jogou as mãos para o alto. -AAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!! AYAME!!!!!!!!

-Que foi??

-A CAIXA!!!

-Que caixa??

-A CAIXA QUE ESTAVA NESSE BANCO QUE VOCÊ SENTOU!!!!!!!!!

-Tinha uma caixa aqui?

Ele se levantou um pouco e tirou uma caixa amassada do assento.

-Está falando disso? Ih, eu nem vi quando entrei. Seja lá o que tinha aqui, ficou amassado.Parece que eram pedaços de tortas.

-ARGH!!!

-Que foi?

-Eram os pedaços de torta que a Akito pediu!!

-Ih… Eram…

Ele bateu a cara no volante.

-Tori, vamos logo pra casa do Shigure, sim?

Dito e feito, foram para a casa do primo, mas, pouco antes de chegarem lá, o carro atolou num lamaçal.

-Perfeito!! Meu carro limpinho!!

Ele acelerou, mas não conseguiu desatolar o carro de jeito nenhum.

-Acho que vamos ter que empurrar o carro, Ayame.

-Mas se nós dois sairmos, quem vai dirigir? E eu não tenho forças para empurrar.

Acabou que Hatori teve que sair pra empurrar o carro enquanto Ayame ficava no volante.

-Acelera, Ayame!!

Ayame pisou fundo, desatolando o carro e foi direto pra casa de Shigure, acelerando.

- Onde é o freio??

Soltou o acelerador e pisou no freio tão rápido que meteu a cara no volante.

- Ai!

Saiu do carro esfregando a testa quando se lembrou de uma coisa.

- Meu deus! Cadê o Tori-san?

Ele se virou e viu Kyo atacando um monte de lama. Levou um susto, mas logo percebeu que a coisa de lama era Hatori. Os dois entraram na casa, Ayame depois de Hatori. Os dois repararam no olho roxo de Shigure. "Que será que ele andou aprontando?" Decidiu que perguntaria depois de tomar um banho.

-Gure-san, preciso tomar banho!!

Depois do banho, estavam todos na sala e Ayame ia se reunir a eles, mas se lembrou de outra coisa: a caixa que ele amassara no carro. Foi até lá buscar e voltou para a sala.

-Parece que isso aqui eram tortas.

-Tortas?

Shigure pegou a caixa. E começou a comer.

-Estive com vontade de comer doces o dia todo!! Mas eu tive uns contratempos…

-Você não foi o único… EI!! Essas tortas eram da Akito!!

Os três se olharam por um instante e Hatori apoiou a cabeça na mão.

-Pode deixar, depois eu compro outras.

-Ela tá nervosa pra cacete.- Disse Shigure. -Parece que tá de TPM. Odeio quando ela tá nessa época.

-Você esteve lá?- perguntou Ayame.

-Ah, é uma longa história, depois eu conto.

Nisso, Kyo chegou e Tohru começou a servir a mesa. Pouco depois Yuki se juntou a eles.

-O que aconteceu?- Perguntou ele, chegando perto.

-Senta aí que a gente te conta. - Disse Shigure.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O próximo e último capítulo será o dia do Shigure. Vou tentar não demorar tanto igual eu fiz com esse.

Deixem reviews para eu saber o que acharam!! \o/

Agradecimentos especiais para: **Nessa-Chan**, **Namixinha**, **Cherry ****Miluxa**, **0Danny0** e **Mutsuhi**** Tsunouchi**.


	5. Shigure

Desculpem a demora, pessoal!! Aqui está o capítulo do Shigure!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**5. Shigure**

Shigure acordou com o despertador estridente de Yuki. Virou pro lado e tentou dormir de novo, mas nada. Meteu a cara no travesseiro.

- Cacete. Hoje podia ser domingo!

Levantou, trocou de roupa e saiu do quarto, pensando no que poderia fazer para aproveitar o dia, já que tinha acordado cedo. "Escrever? Não. Já terminei o que eu tinha que fazer, agora é só deixar a Mi-chan nervosa, mas ela só vem amanhã. Ir no bar tomar saquê? Não a essa hora, mais tarde. Visitar Akito? É uma boa."

Decidida a programação do dia, foi tomar café e encontrou Yuki e Kyo discutindo no pé da escada.

-Bom dia!! Ué, porque vocês estão discutindo logo de manhã? Ah, é, eu me esqueci, vocês discutem sempre…

Escapou da ira dos primos porque Tohru avisou que o café estava na mesa. Eles se sentam para comer e quando Shigure ia colocar a comida na boca, o telefone toca. Para não atrasar os mais novos, ele mesmo resolve atender.

- Alô, Aya? Sim, sim… Não. Tudo bem. Tohru está bem. Que? Sim, espera aí que eu vou ver.- Tampa o bocal com a mão e grita: -Tohru, tem problema o Aya e o Hari virem jantar aqui hoje?

-Er…- Ela olha para Yuki e Kyo, que balançam a cabeça negativamente. - Ah, pode sim!!

Yuki e Kyo despencam. Shigure olha no calendário: Sexta-Feira 13. "Ih... Mau sinal." Ignora e continua tomando seu café. Os mais novos saem para a escola e ele coloca sua melhor roupa para ir à sede. Passa até perfume.

- Hoje eu vou arrasar.

Saiu de casa na maior felicidade até descobrir um lamaçal na estrada. O problema foi que ele descobriu só depois de ter caído nele.

- ARGH!! Como é que eu vou pra sede desse jeito? Vou ter que voltar e tomar banho.

Voltou pra casa e descobriu outra coisa: o chuveiro tinha queimado. "Hoje é meu dia." Apelou e tomou banho frio mesmo. Se arrumou todo de novo e saiu de casa, desta vez tomando cuidado com o lamaçal.

Chegou na sede e foi direto até os aposentos do patriarca, pensando no que poderiam fazer. Ao chegar no quarto, viu a prima estirada no sofá vendo televisão.

- Akky?

Ela olhou e sorriu.

- Shigure! Faz um século que você não vem me ver!

- Er... Eu vim anteontem.

- Então! Já faz muito tempo! Eu queria te ver de novo.

Ela se levantou e foi até ele. Só então notou Kureno parado na porta.

- Hã, Kureno, me faz um favor? Pede pro Hatori trazer doces pra mim, sim? Depois disso, está dispensado.

- Dispensado pra... sair por aí?

- Não! Dispensado pra andar pela sede, oras! Tá achando o quê?

Kureno saiu e fechou a porta, indo até Hatori e pensando: "To livre! Ela tá muito nervosa hoje, ainda bem que o Shigure apareceu!"

Shigure levou Akito para o quarto e fechou a porta, mas estava tão distraído com os pensamentos que fechou a porta no dedo.

- AAAAIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (xinga um monte de palavrões)

- Shigure! – Akito estava de olhos arregalados. – Isso é coisa que se diga na minha frente?

- Foi mal, é que apertei o dedo.

- Ah, ta. Depois você põe gelo ou vai falar com o Hatori. Agora vem cá que eu senti sua falta.

Ela senta na cama e estende os braços, chamando. Shigure tira o quimono e deita por cima dela.

- Vai me deixar de roupa?

- Claro que não.

Pouco depois estavam cobertos apenas pelo lençol. Rolaram na cama aos beijos e ele parou por cima dela novamente. Ela chegou perto do ouvido dele e sussurrou:

- Vem, Shigure!

Ele ia. Mas parou.

- Que foi? – Akito perguntou com cara de confusa.

Shigure sentou com cara de confuso também. Pela falta de resposta, ela perguntou de novo, desta vez mais impaciente.

- Que foi?

- Er... Akky...

- Shigure, você ta me deixando nervosa. Fala de uma vez o que aconteceu!

Ele olhou pra ela e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não me diga que você...

Ele afirmou com a cabeça, fazendo Akito se levantar nervosa.

- COMO ASSIM???

- Isso nunca aconteceu antes.

Ela parou e olhou para ele. Shigure ficou imaginando o que se passava pela cabeça dela. Infelizmente ele descobriu logo depois.

- Então quer dizer que o problema é comigo??? Com as outras você funciona direitinho, né, mas comigo não! Seu cachorro!!!

Akito começou a bater em Shigure com o travesseiro.

- Cachorro!!

- Akito, fica quieta, acho que essa cama vai...

Ele mal teve tempo de terminar a frase e a cama cedeu. Simplesmente quebrou, fazendo Akito cair por cima de Shigure, os dois se embolando nos lençóis. Quando tentaram se levantar ao mesmo tempo, Akito se desequilibrou caindo com a mão bem no olho de Shigure. Nessa hora, Kureno entrou no quarto.

- Akky, eu ouvi um barulho... O que vocês estão fazendo? O que aconteceu com a cama?

Os três ficaram se encarando por alguns momentos até o casal se lembrar de que estava sem roupa. Corado, Kureno ficou de costas para a parede até eles se vestirem. Logo depois, Akito expulsou os dois de seu quarto, alegando que precisava dormir porque Shigure a deixara com dor de cabeça.

- O que vocês fizeram pra ela te dar um murro? – Perguntou Kureno apontando para o olho roxo do primo.

- Só cale a boca, sim?

Saiu andando pelo jardim até a porta da gente. Kureno olhou para o chão e parou.

- Shigure espera aí!

- Que foi? – Ele continuou andando.

- Estavam consertando a fiação que os meninos estragaram hoje, deve ter alguns fios espalhados por aí!

- Não to vendo fio nenhum! AH!!

Tropeçou bonito em um fio esticado. "Droga!" pensou. "Quanto mais rápido eu voltar pra casa, melhor." Tudo ia bem até que no meio do caminho um gato caiu de uma árvore bem na sua cabeça.

- ARGH!!!!! Sai gato!!

O gato fugiu correndo deixando alguns arranhões pra trás. Shigure foi xingando o resto do caminho até em casa. Chegando lá, tomou um banho. Frio, porque Kyo não avisara do chuveiro queimado. Depois, desceu até a cozinha para pegar alguma coisa gelada para pôr no olho, mas ao chegar no andar de baixo, deparou com Hatori e Ayame, os dois em estado bem pior que o seu.

- Gure-san, preciso tomar banho!!

Ele fez sinal de ok para os dois, mas se esqueceu de avisar do chuveiro queimado. Logo mais, estavam os três reunidos aguardando o jantar. Shigure viu uma caixa com algumas tortas dentro e pegou para comer.

-Parece que isso aqui eram tortas.

-Tortas?

Shigure pegou a caixa. E começou a comer.

-Estive com vontade de comer doces o dia todo!! Mas eu tive uns contratempos…

-Você não foi o único… EI!! Essas tortas eram da Akito!!

Os três se olharam por um instante e Hatori apoiou a cabeça na mão.

-Pode deixar, depois eu compro outras.

-Ela tá nervosa pra cacete.- Disse Shigure. - Parece que tá de TPM. Odeio quando ela tá nessa época.

-Você esteve lá?- perguntou Ayame.

-Ah, é uma longa história, depois eu conto.

Nisso, Kyo chegou e Tohru começou a servir a mesa. Pouco depois Yuki se juntou a eles.

-O que aconteceu?- Perguntou ele, chegando perto.

-Senta aí que a gente te conta. - Disse Shigure.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E aí, gostaram?? ^^ Na verdade, ainda tem o epílogo, que vai ser com a Tohru. Nada muito grande não, só pra finalizar a história. Aguardo reviews!! o/

Agradecimentos especiais para: **Adda Monroe**, **Danny** e **Mutsuhi Tsunouchi**.


	6. Epílogo: Tohru

**6. Tohru**

Tohru serviu o jantar e ouviu os garotos contarem de seu dia de azar.

- Puxa! Vocês deveriam ter pegado um amuleto antes de sair de casa.

Depois do jantar, Ayame e Hatori decidiram passar a noite ali mesmo. Não iriam a lugar nenhum antes da meia-noite daquela sexta-feira 13 de azar. Tohru ajudou a preparar as camas no quarto de Shigure e depois conversou um pouco com Yuki e Kyo antes de ir dormir. Já na cama, olhava para o retrato da sua mãe. Ainda gostava de conversar com ela antes de dormir.

- Sabe mamãe, hoje foi sexta-feira 13. Não aconteceu nada demais comigo, só que eu tive que esconder o Yuki e o Kyo no banheiro porque eles se transformaram. Só que era o banheiro feminino e eles tiveram que pular pela janela. – Ela deu uma risadinha. – Não é legal rir dos outros, mas como não aconteceu nada de errado, ficou engraçado. Aiai, hoje foi um dia e tanto. Ainda bem que tudo acabou bem. Boa noite, mamãe.

Ela ajeitou o retrato e se ajeitou na cama, puxando as cobertas.

- Hmm... Será que eu lembrei de desligar o gás da cozinha?

http: / / img16 . imageshack . us / img16 / 3154 / explosionz . jpg (é só tirar os espaços para ver o que aconteceu)

**THE END**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Epílogo postado. Finalmente a fic acabou!! =D Agora sejam leitores bonzinhos, perdoem a lerdeza da autora, e deixem reviews, sim? ~.o Obrigada a todo mundo que acompanhou a fic, mesmo eu sendo uma lerda de marca maior pra atualizar. XD

Agradecimentos especiais para: **Mutsuhi Tsunouchi**, **Adda Monroe**, **Danny**, **Mila Kotsu**, **Namixinha**, **Nessa-chan**, **Deby-chan**, **Kira**, **Ana**, **Maia Sorovar**, **Fernanda**, **Anne-chan** e **Harumi-Sama**!!

Bjs e até a próxima!! o/


End file.
